


Happy Birthday, Elliot.

by AlexisJFrost



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJFrost/pseuds/AlexisJFrost
Summary: Leo era consapevole della quantità di regali che Elliot avrebbe ricevuto quel giorno. Si sarebbe trattato di oggetti costosi che mai si sarebbe potuto permettere, doni che avrebbero fatto sfigurare il suo semplice pensiero. Eppure ciò non lo riempiva di vergogna, non lo aveva fatto ritrarre dal voler far un regalo all'unica persona importante nella sua vita. Certamente, il valore economico era minimo ma quello affettivo superava enormemente tutti i doni che avrebbero potuto dare ad Elliot. Vi era una differenza importante tra i il suo e quegli altri: la sincerità e l'amore con cui era stato fatto. Sentimenti impregnati tutti in quel piccolo dono che, tra l'altro, era anche il primo che mai avesse fatto nella sua vita. Poichè lui, Leo, non aveva mai avuto qualcuno a cui fare un regalo, non aveva mai avuto un amico a cui augurare il migliore dei compleanni.





	Happy Birthday, Elliot.

  
_**Happy Birthday, Elliot!**_

  
La magione altro non era che un via vai di persone. Dovunque voltassi lo sguardo, non potevi fare a meno di notare i domestici intenti a sistemare gli ultimi dettagli prima dell'arrivo degli ospiti. Tutto era pulito a dovere, alcuni tavoli erano stati spostati in giardino, così come le sedie. Niente di cui stupirsi, lo sfondo di quella calda giornata d'agosto doveva essere assolutamente perfetto. Naturalmente, i tavoli erano rivestiti con le più pregiate tovaglie possedute dalla famiglia; erano di lino di fiandra, con decorazioni floreali dal tipico effetto lucido-opaco ottenute, come da consuetudine, con armature di raso. Inutile era dire che i tovaglioli erano stati realizzati allo stesso modo.  
Su quegli stessi tavoli venivano sfoggiati i più eleganti set di posate d'argento, tutti con  decorazioni d'oro sui manici e con al centro l'inconfondibile stemma della famiglia Nightray.  
Sarebbero state servite portate di ogni tipo, con tutta probabilità molte di più di quante ne fossero necessarie poiché chi aveva il potere, non badava mai agli sprechi. Coloro che possedevano denaro in abbondanza, mai avrebbero riflettuto sull'inutilità dell'azione compiuta, sull'insulto che ciò recava a chi  a stento poteva permettersi un pezzo di pane con cui sfamarsi per andare avanti almeno un giorno in più. Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai lontanamente elaborato un tale pensiero, a meno che non avessero provato sulla loro stessa pelle la terribile sensazione della fame , il dolore dello stomaco che sembra restringersi in violente morse, facendoti quasi credere che la tua ora sarebbe arrivata presto.  
Leo sapeva di cosa stava parlando e storcere il naso dinnanzi a questo lusso sfrenato, oltremodo esagerato ed insignificante, era per lui naturale come il battito delle ciglia. Si aggirava silenziosamente tra le stanze, un fantasma dalla folta chioma che vagava senza meta in quella magione più movimentata del normale, scansando i domestici frettolosi che correvano da una parte all'altra. Teoricamente avrebbe dovuto dare una mano anche lui, in quanto servo personale  dell' ospite d'onore; rendersi utile soprattutto durante simili eventi doveva essere ben più che un dovere ma, ahimè, tutti sapevano quanto imbranato fosse e quanto sapesse essere distruttivo persino nello svolgere il semplice compito quale era portare il tè al proprio padrone. Durante quei mesi aveva già distrutto due set da tè, guadagnandosi maggiore astio da parte dei fratelli Nightray. Loro detestavano anche la sola pronuncia del suo nome come se solo questo avesse il potere di avvelenarli e, non importava cosa facesse di giusto, contavano solo i suoi errori pronti ad esser usati come prove da rinfacciare ad Elliot sulla sua inutilità, nella vana speranza che si decidesse a cacciarlo via.  
Una mossa sbagliata ed era come darsi in pasto ai lupi sebbene, in sua difesa, accorreva sempre un coraggioso cacciatore pronto ad allontanare le bestie fameliche da lui.  _Lascia, perdere. Vattene, abbandonami._  
Elliot non lo aveva mai fatto. A lui non importava tutto quello. Elliot era diverso, lo era sempre stato. Nobile nell'animo, il minore tra i fratelli Nightray era stato l'unico a riuscire ad avvicinarlo a trascinarlo via dal nero che macchiava la sua vita per poterlo illuminare con la sua folgorante luce. Una luce dorata come quella che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi ma ben più luminosa, irradiata in caldi raggi e non in piccole gocce di luce cadente, ignorate dal mondo stesso durante la loro eterna caduta. Elliot era come il sole, brillava e riscaldava il suo cuore ogni giorno che passava, donava un significato alla sua miserabile esistenza che fino a quel momento, aveva portato solo dolore e solitudine. Nessun nobile era degno di esser definito tale in sua presenza, tutti al suo cospetto non erano altro che  individui prossimi alla morte cui la vita donò loro solo il beneficio del denaro ma non la vera nobiltà. Quella stessa nobiltà degna di un eroe fiabesco, quella che porta con sè il nome di cavalieri come Re Artù ed Ettore di Troia o la splendida Giovanna D'Arco dall'animo puro.  
Credete alle sue parole quando affermava di non esagerare nel parlar dell'altra metà di sè con simili parole,il suo animo era profondamente convinto di non star recando insulto alcuno al leggendario nome di quegli eroi, tutt'altro, stava solo dando maggiore significato all'aggettivo che gli accomunava tutti.  _Nobile._  
«Ecco dov'eri, proprio te stavo cercando.»  
_Vanessa._  
Leo si era voltato in sua direzione, mentre gli si avvicinava a veloci passi che facevano, fastidiosamente, risuonare i tacchi sul pavimento. Era vestita con un elegante abito dal corpetto nero, con tre coppie di gemelli che scendevano verticalmente da sotto il seno e la maniche a sbuffo che richiamavano il bianco della gonna a pieghe, lunga fino alle ginocchia. Dal polpaccio in giù la pelle era rivestita con dei collant neri, spessi abbastanza da non lasciar trapelare alcunché. Un abito semplice ed elegante,non molto adatto a Vanessa, cui si vestiva generalmente con abiti che ricordavano i tagli maschili seppur, indosso a lei, regalavano una sensazione di eleganza femminile inaspettata.  
«Mi dica, signorina Vanessa.» Aveva subito risposto Leo, pronto e rispettoso come da dovere. A dire il vero, non provava alcun rispetto per quella donna, non lo provava per nessuno se non per un'unica, ovvia eccezione.  
Lei l'osservò con occhi severi ed ancora una volta, il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di notare la somiglianza sbalorditiva degli occhi di lei con quelli del fratellino minore. Lo stesso identico taglio ma, soprattutto, il medesimo azzurro, quasi blu,  paragonabile a quello degli zaffiri. Pietre preziose incastonate in quei bulbi oculari così tanto particolari. Eppure, se quelli di Elliot nonostante il suo caratteraccio erano impreziositi dalla fiducia e gentilezza espressi dal giovane nobile, in quelli di lei si captavano solo la severità ed, in quel momento, il disprezzo e le fermezza che sempre riservava lui.  
«Oggi è il compleanno di Elliot, ergo non avrai nulla da fare qui. Fatti vedere il meno possibile, non voglio che Elliot si metta ancora una volta in ridicolo solo per avere te come servo. Non m'importa se ti cerca, è un mio ordine e mi aspetto che tu lo rispetti per il suo bene.»  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. La sua presenza era sgradita e sempre lo sarebbe stata. Un intruso era lui lì dentro, consapevole di esserlo ma comunque ostinato a rimanere. Non era l'opinione generale a contare. Per lui contava solo la _sua._  Sarebbe rimasto per tutto il tempo che avrebbe desiderato quella persona.  
«Farò quanto mi sarà ordinato.» Rispose,  chinando rispettosamente il busto in avanti.  _Farò quanto mi sarà ordinato dal mio legittimo padrone._  
 Vanessa avrebbe potuto pensare quanto desiderava, lui, dal canto suo, aveva dato lei una risposta enigmatica che avrebbe avuto valore a seconda dell'interpretazione datole. Semplice ed efficace abbastanza per poter allontanare da lui la fastidiosa presenza della donna dei capelli neri che, assottigliando minacciosamente lo sguardo, aggiunse l'ennesimo avvertimento. «Sarà meglio per te. Credimi, sarà meglio per te.»  
  
Dopo quello spiacevole incontro, Leo raggiunse la camera di Elliot. Aveva dato un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro, constatando che doveva esser rientrato già dagli allenamenti con la spada- che neanche il giorno del suo compleanno si permetteva di saltare- e forse era già intento a prepararsi dopo un rigenerante bagno ben meritato.  
«Con permesso.»  
Come ben immaginava, Elliot stava già preparandosi. I capelli erano ancora umidi dopo il bagno e incredibilmente spettinati, tanto che nell'insieme appariva simile ad un cucciolo bagnato senza però dare la stessa sensazione di tenerezza. O forse sì, poteva risultare tenera oltreché buffa la sua espressione corrucciata, con quell'evidente  broncio contrariato e gli occhi concentrati sullo specchio mentre si abbottonava la camicia. Concentrazione subito dissolta non appena vide l'amico nel riflesso, una visione piacevole tanto da illuminargli il volto, accendendo l'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
Ecco, quel mutamento di espressione poteva risultare davvero tanto tenero e quel pensiero, sarebbe stato per Leo un segreto con sè stesso.  
«Leo, ecco dov'eri! Ti cerco da stamattina.»  
«Perdonami,stavo osservando i preparativi. Certo che per essere un compleanno, s'impegnano parecchio.»  
Elliot fece una smorfia contrariata. Leo lo sapeva, Elliot aveva detto di non volere alcuna festa. Detestava esser costretto a trascorrere del tempo con gente che si fingeva amica solo per il suo ceto sociale. Maschere dalle diverse facce che mutavano un sorriso benevolo in una risata deridente in una frazione di secondo, una città dei balocchi pronta a divenire la tua prigione di falsità. Era così che la società nobiliare appariva agli occhi di Elliot e voleva averne a che fare quanto meno possibile.  
 Non comprendeva perchè i suoi famigliari lo avessero costretto, era desiderio di Elliot trascorrere il compleanno solo con i propri famigliari e nessun volto sconosciuto. Non erano stati neanche in grado di esaudire questa semplice richiesta.  
 Come lo infastidiva, tutto quello. Come detestava l'idea che Elliot fosse costretto a far qualcosa che non volesse, proprio lui che si meritava il migliore dei compleanni secondo le proprie volontà.  
«Spero che questo pomeriggio termini presto, sento già che sarà un'autentica tortura. » Elliot sospirò, scuotendo lievemente il capo. «Insomma, basta solo guardare l'abito. Fuori vi è troppo caldo ed io devo mettermi questa roba.»  
Leo accennò un sorriso divertito. Comprendeva la difficoltà dell'essere sempre impeccabili in ogni occasione, in quei mesi insieme ne era diventato consapevole quanto Elliot stesso.  
«Non è una frase che un duca deve permettersi di dire, Elliot.» Aveva detto, avvicinandosi al biondo. Prese la cravatta vicino al comodino e gliela avvolse attorno al collo, permettendosi di farne lui il nodo. Era stato Elliot ad insegnargli come fare ed una volta aver imparato la tecnica giusta divenne lui l'addetto a questo compito. Probabilmente era uno dei pochi compiti da servo che meglio gli riuscisse e divertente era pensare che per poterlo svolgere, aveva avuto bisogno delle spiegazioni di Elliot. Non avrebbe saputo da dove cominciare, in tal caso.  
«Con te posso permettermi di dire tutto. Sei il mio migliore amico.»  
«Finiscila con queste smancerie.» Leo sospirò. «Ecco fatto.»  
Elliot tornò a rimirare il proprio riflesso nello specchio, prendendo la spazzola per poter sistemare i capelli seppur distrattamente. La sua attenzione era ancora rivolta all'amico che dallo specchio osservava.  
Leo si era avvicinato al letto, sedendosi con le ginocchia poggiate a terra ed allungando un braccio per poter prendere un oggetto. Quel che ne uscì fu un fagottino bianco che aveva portato Elliot a corrucciarsi più per la curiosità che per altro. Perchè mai Leo avrebbe dovuto nascondere qualcosa sotto il  _suo_  letto?  
«Buon compleanno, comunque.»  
Leo era consapevole della quantità di regali che Elliot avrebbe ricevuto quel giorno. Si sarebbe trattato di oggetti costosi che mai si sarebbe potuto permettere, doni che avrebbero fatto sfigurare il suo semplice pensiero. Eppure ciò non lo riempiva di vergogna, non lo aveva fatto ritrarre dal voler far un regalo all'unica persona importante nella sua vita. Certamente, il valore economico era minimo ma quello affettivo superava enormemente tutti i doni che avrebbero potuto dare ad Elliot. Vi era una differenza importante tra i il suo e quegli altri: la sincerità e l'amore con cui era stato fatto. Sentimenti impregnati tutti in quel piccolo dono che, tra l'altro, era anche il primo che mai avesse fatto nella sua vita. Poichè lui, Leo, non aveva mai avuto qualcuno a cui fare un regalo, non aveva mai avuto un amico a cui augurare il migliore dei compleanni.  
Ed Elliot...Elliot sapeva. Per Elliot, questo contava davvero e nient'altro. La sincerità, i sentimenti più puri che albergavano nel suo animo e che in un qualche modo, era riuscito a far nascere anche nel suo cuore che ormai, poteva andare avanti solo col sorriso di lui. La sua forza, i suoi valori. Semplicemente  _lui_  che ancora una volta gli aveva sorriso dolcemente, facendo emergere da quel fagottino l'ultimo volume uscito di "Holy Knight", quei romazi che Leo sapeva fossero i suoi preferiti.  
«Non avresti dovuto farmi un regalo.» Gli aveva detto a discapito di quell'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa. «Grazie mille, Leo.»  
Leo scosse la testa, un regalo non bastava a compensare quel che Elliot aveva fatto per lui ma, questo Elliot non poteva saperlo. Allo stesso modo, Leo non poteva sapere che quello fosse stato per Elliot il regalo più importante e non perchè fosse "Holy Knight" ma perchè quello era il regalo del suo migliore amico, colui che considerava l'altra metà di sè stesso.  
«Appena la festa sarà finita, lo leggeremo insieme.»  
Elliot lo guardò. «Lo dici come se alla festa non ci sarai.»  
Leo rimase qualche istante in silenzio, attimi trascorsi a ragionare sulla risposta che avrebbe dovuto dare al suo amico. «I nobili parlano troppo, non voglio che ti rovinino il compleanno solo perchè io sono con te.»  
«Te lo ha detto Vanessa? Ernest, Claude?»  
«E' un dato di fatto e lo sai fin troppo bene.»  
Elliot storse il naso, le braccia incrociate al petto. Leo conosceva bene quell'espressione, sapeva cosa da lì a breve avrebbe detto. «Sei il mio migliore amico, tu  _devi_  essere presente. Non ho intenzione di sopportare quell'ammasso di idioti da solo. Quindi tu ora andrai a prepararti e non voglio sentire ragioni. Se non lo vuoi fare come richiesta di un amico, ebbene, te lo ordino.»  
Leo sospirò. Si era spettato ogni singola parola. «E se volessi oppormi?»  
«Lo farai?»  
«Non che non lo farò. » Rispose ed un piccolo sorriso curvò le sue labbra.  
Sarebbe stato punito per questo.  
 Non gli importava.  
Vanessa lo avrebbe odiato maggiormente.  
Non importava neanche questo.  
Elliot sarebbe stato felice.  
Per questo, avrebbe sopportato ogni pena.  
 « _Farò quanto mi sarà ordinato._  Come amico e come servo, non posso certamente lasciarti da solo.»

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
> Angolo dell'Autrice.
> 
> Salve! Da quanto non postavo qualcosa su Elliot e Leo? Un bel po', già. Eppure oggi è il compleanno di Elliot quindi ho cominciato a pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere il primo compleanno che quei due trascorrevano insieme. Ebbene, è uscita questa cosina qui che spero tanto vi piaccia. <3  
> D'altro canto Elliot e Leo sono i miei personaggi preferiti del manga quindi, ogni cosa che scrivo su loro due, ha per me una grande importanza e mi fa solo sperare che possa piacere. Detto ciò, alla prossima.


End file.
